


as the lord commands

by darylvdixon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Porn Without Plot, Yes this happened, i was coerced by ash, lawyer!robb, redwolf, spiritual counsellor!melisandre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darylvdixon/pseuds/darylvdixon
Summary: Melisandre seduces robb (like thats hard) and they have sex in his office





	as the lord commands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseweasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseweasley/gifts).



> i have not written f/m smut in a long some so this is probably shitty sorry lmao.
> 
> I blame Ash entirely for this fic coming about.

Robb sighs as he leans forward, rubbing his eyebrows with his thumb and forefinger willing away the incoming headache. Today had been more stressful than he had anticipated and he wanted more than anything to just go home and lounge on the couch with a take away and a movie, but he had paper work that needed doing and he knew he’d never be able to relax knowing he hadn’t finished it.

He pulls open his drawer and picks out a pack of pain killers, popping two into his mouth and swallowing them down with a sip of water. Just another hour. Just one more hour and he’d be finished with the papers and on his way home. He slides the brown folder in front of him and opens it up, pulling out the sheets of paper he needed to file and tapping them lightly against the table to straighten them up before reaching over to his pen holder and picking out his favourite pen.

He uncaps the pen, hovering it over the sheets ready to begin writing when there’s a knock on the door. He groans internally and shoves the cap back onto his pen, he wanted to ignore it but knowing it could possibly be important he called for the person to come in. He rests his elbows on the top of his desk, watching the door open and the woman walk in. He recognised her but didn’t know her well, her name was Melisandre and she was a spiritual counsellor. He tried his best not to roll his eyes as she shut the door and walked over, of all the things he had time for right now this was not one of them.

“What can I help you with?” He asks, forcing a polite smile onto his face as she stops just in front of his desk.

“There’s a lot of things you can help me with, Robb Stark.” She replies in her smooth voice.

Robb forces another smile, rearranging his papers in hopes she’d take a hint, “I’m rather busy. Perhaps you could leave your number with my secretary and I’ll give you a call?”

Melisandre smiles and leans forward, placing both of her hands on his desk as she leans forward, he couldn’t stop his eyes from wondering down to her exposed skin poking out from her shirt where she’d foregone buttoning it up. He stared for a moment before pulling his eyes away and looking back up to her, noticing the growing smirk on her lips.

“It shouldn’t take long.” She tells him, walking around the front of his desk and approaching him slowly, her hands reaching up to begin unbuttoning the rest of her shirt.  
Robb’s eyes widened and he started wheeling his chair backwards in a futile attempt to put a bigger space between them, “I don’t think this is appropriate,” he stutters out, trying to keep his professional head on but not being able to keep his eyes off of her newly exposed skin. He was well aware of his suit trousers becoming tighter around the groin.

“This is the lords will.” She states simply as she drops her shirt to the ground, “he has brought me to you for a reason. Who are we to disobey him?” She slides one bra strap down her shoulder and then the other before reaching behind her back and unclasping it, letting it fall to the floor and exposing her perfectly shaped breasts.

Robb swallowed hard, his teeth biting into his lower lip, no longer attempting to move away from the sultry woman. Was this wrong? Yes, completely 100% wrong. But did he care? In this moment no not at all. He knew someone could walk in at any moment and catch them but the beautiful stranger in front of him distracted him far too much for him to care about getting caught. He palmed at the growing bulge in his pants without realising he was doing so, his tongue coming out to run across his lower lip as he took in her pale form. Her knee length skirt was tight fitting, showing off her curves as she began shuffling it up her thighs until it was above her stockings.

“Unbutton your shirt.” She instructs him, hooking her fingers in the sides of her deep red underwear and starting to slide them down over her pale thighs. Robb’s eyes did not leave her travelling hands as he did what she asked and started to unbutton his shirt, pulling it to the side and leaving his chest exposed to her hungry eyes.

She was now stood in front of him, she leant down resting her hands on his thighs and stroked them up and down, “so obedient.” She comments, “I like a man who does what he’s told.” Her hand reached his bulge and gave it a squeeze earning a soft whimper from Robb. He chewed his lower lip and it took all of his strength not to immediately start bucking up against her hand.

She unzipped his pants and pulled them down just far enough to pull his rock hard cock from beneath the fabrics, her hand instantly stroking him in slow steady movements. Her eyes did not leave his as she teased him, rubbing her thumb across the tip and over the slit, her face serious and unreadable. She got down onto her knees between his legs, pushing his thighs further apart so that she would fit comfortably between them. She didn’t hesitate when opening her lips and taking his head into her hot mouth, running her tongue along the slit as she sucked around him, pulling a moan from between his lips. He bucked his hips this time, unable to stop himself as the warmth of her mouth engulfed him.  
She placed both of her hands on his hips and held him down as she took all of him into her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks as she began bobbing her head, making sure to flick her tongue over his sensitive spot each time she lifted her head up. Robb reached down and tangled his fingers in her long red hair, helping to push her head down onto him as he groaned out in pleasure. Her fingers dug into his hips, something he’s sure would have been painful if he wasn’t in such bliss right now. He leant his head back, letting his eyes slip shut as he lost himself to her, letting her take control as he unwound beneath her.

She swirled her tongue around his tip, letting her teeth run along the underside of his shaft causing his whole body to quiver in a mix of pain and pleasure. He bit his lower lip and sucked in a breath as she brushed her teeth over his sensitive head, he shouldn’t enjoy it but he does. She pulls her lips away from him causing his eyebrows to furrow into a frown, he opens his eyes and looks over at her only to see her now stood up and moving to hover over him.

She places her hands on his chest, caressing his skin before raking her nails down over it, leaving faint red lines in her wake. She takes hold of his cock and slowly slides herself down onto him, straddling him on the chair. She rolls her hips against his drawing more moans from his lips, she smirks and ducks her head down to his neck, bringing a hand to the back of his head and pulling on his hair to show more of his skin to her. She sinks her teeth into him and sucks on his skin as she starts to lift her hips off of him and drop them back down.

The mixture of feelings of having her ride him and suck on his neck sent him into a whirl, his head dropped back and he began thrusting his hips up into hers. She let out a soft whimper against his skin which only encouraged him to thrust up against her harder. He tangled one hand in her hair and pulled on it while his other slid down her back and reached her ass, giving it a hard squeeze as he used it to help lift her off of him with each thrust.

Their hips worked together as her lips moved along his neck leaving a trail of angry red marks everywhere she went. Robb knew he’d have a hard job covering them up but right now he couldn’t care less, he wanted her lips all over him and he didn’t care how many people saw the results. He pushed her head further into his neck as he tangled her red locks around his fingers and tugged harshly, his hips now thrusting up almost angrily as he pounded into her.

“Ah, fuck.” He groans out at the feel of her nails digging into his ribs and scraping, the pain causing his movements to speed up, turning him on all the more. He lets go of her hair and moves both of his hands to her ass, squeezing it roughly as he pulled her down against him earning a loud moan from her. She tore at his skin and moved her lips away from his neck, instead placing them on his own. She kissed him roughly, instantly asserting dominance as her tongue slid into his mouth and overtook his own. He moaned against her lips and let her take over and lead the way as he worked on moving their lips together.

He felt his stomach tighten and he wished he could hold out just a little bit longer, not wanting the feeling over her body pressed against his to be over so soon. He groaned against her lips, trying to pull away to warn her but she wouldn’t let him. She sunk her teeth into his bottom lip, tugging on it roughly and drawing blood. His breath came out in short pants as his moans drew closer together. His thrusts became sloppy and with one final hard thrust he came undone. His orgasm ripped through him shooting white hot pleasure throughout his body, his mind momentarily went blank as his eyes rolled back in his head. His grip on her ass tightened and he held her down against him, slowly circling her hips as he rode out his orgasm.

Slowly he came down from his high, opening his eyes and peeking at the woman still sat atop him. She smiled and reached a hand out to stroke his face softly, “you have made the Lord happy,” she tells him, “he will reward you.” She leans forward, placing one final soft kiss to his lips before standing up. She shuffles her skirt back down and reaches for her shirt, pulling it onto her body and buttoning it up slowly. She slinks out of his office without saying another word to him leaving him sat baffled in his chair.

He looks around the room trying to decide whether that had actually happened or not. But the feeling of the cold air hitting his still exposed and now soft cock and her underwear still on his floor told him it definitely had happened. He quickly tucked himself back in and did up his pants before hurriedly picking up her underwear and shoving them into his desk drawer, the paper work now the last thing running through his mind.


End file.
